tales_of_the_raysfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirrage Gallery
Below is a gallery of all the art for Mirrages from Tales of the Rays. * In-Game List: Mirrors that of the Mirrage List inside the Room feature. * Reward: A Separate list only showing the free or reward mirrages. * Mirrage w/ Quotes: Contains all mirrages that come with a quote. ** May contain spoilers. Continue at your own discretion. In-Game List= Image:-mirrage full- New Mirrist.png Image:-mirrage full- Marcus vs. Ix Fight.png Image:-mirrage full- Summer Beach Flags.png Image:-mirrage full- The Promise to Master.png Image:-mirrage full- Cost of Awakening.png Image:-mirrage full- Mirrist of Tir-Na-Nog.png Image:-mirrage full- The Arte of Mirror Reading.png Image:-mirrage full- Angel at the Shore.png Image:-mirrage full- EX-clipse Vocalist.png Image:-mirrage full- Renewed Determination.png Image:-mirrage full- Soaring Through the Sky.png Image:-mirrage full- Swordsman of Euclid.png Image:-mirrage full- Midgards Air Battle.png Image:-mirrage full- People to Protect.png Image:-mirrage full- Moonlit Flash.png Image:-mirrage full- Hunter of Euclid.png Image:-mirrage full- Under Pressure.png Image:-mirrage full- Undefeated.png Image:-mirrage full- Cleric of Euclid.png Image:-mirrage full- Divine Maiden.png Image:-mirrage full- Smile Behind the Veil.png Image:-mirrage full- Resurrection of Yggdrasill.png Image:-mirrage full- Witch of Lone Valley.png Image:-mirrage full- Love's First Bloom.png Image:-mirrage full- Hot Springs Break.png Image:-mirrage full- Ancient King.png Image:-mirrage full- Unleashed Seal.png Image:-mirrage full- Summoner of Euclid.png Image:-mirrage full- Pact with Spirits.png Image:-mirrage full- Kunoichi of Euclid.png Image:-mirrage full- Last Tears.png Image:-mirrage full- Lens Hunter of Seinegald.png Image:-mirrage full- What Lies in One's Heart.png Image:-mirrage full- Royal Swordsman of Seinegald.png Image:-mirrage full- Separate Paths.png Image:-mirrage full- EX-clipse Bassist.png Image:-mirrage full- Country Boy of Fitzgald.png Image:-mirrage full- Fateful Encounter.png Image:-mirrage full- Brilliant World.png Image:-mirrage full- Maiden of Celestia.png Image:-mirrage full- Misplaced Memories.png Image:-mirrage full- Sharing Happiness.png Image:-mirrage full- Scholar of Inferia.png Image:-mirrage full- Secret Feelings.png Image:-mirrage full- Awkward Feelings.png Image:-mirrage full- Hunter of Inferia.png Image:-mirrage full- To Protect the People We Love.png Image:-mirrage full- Dumplings Over Flowers.png Image:-mirrage full- Strength From Conviction.png Image:-mirrage full- Martial Artist of Inferia.png Image:-mirrage full- The Start of the Story.png Image:-mirrage full- Dancing Beneath the Petals.png Image:-mirrage full- Ice Spirit.png Image:-mirrage full- Ice and Fire.png Image:-mirrage full- Swordsman of Seinegald.png Image:-mirrage full- Reala and the World's Fate.png Image:-mirrage full- Weight of History.png Image:-mirrage full- Maiden of the Giant Lens.png Image:-mirrage full- Divine Power.png Image:-mirrage full- Happy Halloween.png Image:-mirrage full- Masked Swordsman.png Image:-mirrage full- To Save the World....png Image:-mirrage full- Er'ther Army Warrior.png Image:-mirrage full- Progressing Madness.png Image:-mirrage full- Swordsman of Sylvarant.png Image:-mirrage full- Father vs. Son.png Image:-mirrage full- Ordinary World.png Image:-mirrage full- Moment at the Tea House.png Image:-mirrage full- The Chosen of Sylvarant.png Image:-mirrage full- Chosen of World Regeneration.png Image:-mirrage full- Stardust Symphonia.png Image:-mirrage full- Awakening of an Angel.png Image:-mirrage full- Sylvarant Scholar.png Image:-mirrage full- Otherworldly Gate.png Image:-mirrage full- The Chosen of Tethe'alla.png Image:-mirrage full- Rescue from Danger.png Image:-mirrage full- Elegant Lady-killer.png Image:-mirrage full- Mage Knight of Heimdall.png Image:-mirrage full- Mithos's True Nature.png Image:-mirrage full- Mercenary of Sylvarant.png Image:-mirrage full- Truth Revealed.png Image:-mirrage full- Kunoichi of Tethe'alla.png Image:-mirrage full- Conquering the Trial.png Image:-mirrage full- Magician of Sylvarant.png Image:-mirrage full- Friends.png Image:-mirrage full- Woodcutter of Tethe'alla.png Image:-mirrage full- Alicia's Enemy.png Image:-mirrage full- Callegea Kingdom Swordsman.png Image:-mirrage full- Fists do the Talking.png Image:-mirrage full- Moonlit Invitation.png Image:-mirrage full- Callegea Kingdom Artes User.png Image:-mirrage full- One's Desire.png Image:-mirrage full- Champion of The Legacy.png Image:-mirrage full- To Say the Words.png Image:-mirrage full- Seaside Interlude.png Image:-mirrage full- Girl of The Legacy.png Image:-mirrage full- Birth of a New Merines.png Image:-mirrage full- Knight of The Legacy.png Image:-mirrage full- Settling with the Past.png Image:-mirrage full- Swordsman of Auldrant.png Image:-mirrage full- Luke's Resolve.png Image:-mirrage full- The Future Can Be Chosen.png Image:-mirrage full- Firm Confidence.png Image:-mirrage full- Fonic Artes-User of Auldrant.png Image:-mirrage full- Jade the Necromancer.png Image:-mirrage full- Distorted Ideology.png Image:-mirrage full- Puppeteer of Auldrant.png Image:-mirrage full- Fon Master Ion's Guardian.png Image:-mirrage full- Fonist of Auldrant.png Image:-mirrage full- Battle of Eldrant Eve.png Image:-mirrage full- Feelings of Gratitude.png Image:-mirrage full- Knights of Lorelei.png Image:-mirrage full- Archer of Auldrant.png Image:-mirrage full- Overcoming Doubts.png Image:-mirrage full- Form of Pure Love.png Image:-mirrage full- God-General Asch the Bloody.png Image:-mirrage full- Replica and Original.png Image:-mirrage full- Utmost Feelings.png Image:-mirrage full- Bodyguard of Auldrant.png Image:-mirrage full- One-of-a-Kind-Friend.png Image:-mirrage full- God-General Sync the Tempest.png Image:-mirrage full- Fon Master's Replica.png Image:-mirrage full- Boy from Areulla.png Image:-mirrage full- United Attack.png Image:-mirrage full- Church Daughter of Areulla.png Image:-mirrage full- Together Forever.png Image:-mirrage full- Boy from Regnum.png Image:-mirrage full- Power Awakening.png Image:-mirrage full- Girl from Sania.png Image:-mirrage full- Stubborn Tears.png Image:-mirrage full- The Pair Enjoying the Festival.png Image:-mirrage full- Magician of the Triverse.png Image:-mirrage full- Soul Salvation.png Image:-mirrage full- Fantastic View.png Image:-mirrage full- Young Knight of Regnum.png Image:-mirrage full- How to Be a Knight.png Image:-mirrage full- Boy of Luin.png Image:-mirrage full- Life as Ratatosk.png Image:-mirrage full- Lack of Courage.png Image:-mirrage full- Girl of Palmacosta.png Image:-mirrage full- Never Apart.png Image:-mirrage full- Lovely Mademoiselle.png Image:-mirrage full- Swordsman of Terca Lumireis.png Image:-mirrage full- Yuri and Flynn's Duel.png Image:-mirrage full- Serious Match.png Image:-mirrage full- Path of a Criminal.png Image:-mirrage full- Loyal Hound of Terca Lumireis.png Image:-mirrage full- Journey from the Lower Quarter.png Image:-mirrage full- Bringing Smiles to Children.png Image:-mirrage full- Maiden of Terca Lumireis.png Image:-mirrage full- Meeting the Genius Mage.png Image:-mirrage full- Praying at the Shrine.png Image:-mirrage full- Way of the Sniper.png Image:-mirrage full- Vagabond of Terca Lumireis.png Image:-mirrage full- Honorable Survivor.png Image:-mirrage full- Love-Filled Gifts.png Image:-mirrage full- Living a False Life.png Image:-mirrage full- Healing Artes-User of Terca Lumireis.png Image:-mirrage full- Child of the Full Moon.png Image:-mirrage full- Luminous Gown.png Image:-mirrage full- Knight of Terca Lumireis.png Image:-mirrage full- Shared Ambitions.png Image:-mirrage full- Boy of Terca Lumireis.png Image:-mirrage full- Growing Up.png Image:-mirrage full- Small Santa Claus.png Image:-mirrage full- Krityan Spear User.png Image:-mirrage full- Duty.png Image:-mirrage full- Baton User of Organica.png Image:-mirrage full- Will to Live.png Image:-mirrage full- Dancing on the Snowy Stage.png Image:-mirrage full- Dual Crossbow User of Organica.png Image:-mirrage full- Seeing Things Through.png Image:-mirrage full- Soma User of Organica.png Image:-mirrage full- To Protect Her Smile.png Image:-mirrage full- Knight of Windor.png Image:-mirrage full- All in This Together.png Image:-mirrage full- EX-clipse Drummer.png Image:-mirrage full- Decision to Coexist.png Image:-mirrage full- Grappler from Ephinea.png Image:-mirrage full- Second Encounter.png Image:-mirrage full- Trick or Treat.png Image:-mirrage full- Artes User of Fendel.png Image:-mirrage full- Feelings Toward Fourier.png Image:-mirrage full- Mischievous Witch.png Image:-mirrage full- Healer of Windor.png Image:-mirrage full- Seven-Year Gap.png Image:-mirrage full- Rendezvous.png Image:-mirrage full- An Outfit to Die For.png Image:-mirrage full- Gunner of Windor.png Image:-mirrage full- For Lhant's Sake.png Image:-mirrage full- Jack O' Lantern's Guidance.png Image:-mirrage full- Martial Artist of Rieze Maxia.png Image:-mirrage full- The Strength to Resist.png Image:-mirrage full- Hot Blood! Beach Volleyball.png Image:-mirrage full- Lord of Spirits of Rieze Maxia.png Image:-mirrage full- Milla Descends on Fennmont.png Image:-mirrage full- Yuletide Visitor.png Image:-mirrage full- Spirit Artes-User of Rieze Maxia.png Image:-mirrage full- Better With Friends than Alone.png Image:-mirrage full- The Perfect Gift.png Image:-mirrage full- Devour! Teepo Eater!.png Image:-mirrage full- Mercenary of Elympios.png Image:-mirrage full- Suddenly Appearing Man.png Image:-mirrage full- Rieze Maxian Staff Wielder.png Image:-mirrage full- Giving 100%.png Image:-mirrage full- Fierce Battle! Beach Volleyball.png Image:-mirrage full- Butler of Rieze Maxia.png Image:-mirrage full- Atonement.png Image:-mirrage full- Elympian Weaponmaster.png Image:-mirrage full- It's a Promise.png Image:-mirrage full- Soul Purification.png Image:-mirrage full- Listening to the Bell Sound.png Image:-mirrage full- Twinsword of Elympios.png Image:-mirrage full- The Final Trial.png Image:-mirrage full- Enjoying New Year's Day.png Image:-mirrage full- Reigning King of Rieze Maxia.png Image:-mirrage full- The World of Possibility.png Image:-mirrage full- Sincere Feelings.png Image:-mirrage full- Great Spirit Manipulator of Dimensions.png Image:-mirrage full- Important Things.png Image:-mirrage full- Form of Affection.png Image:-mirrage full- Lake Epsilla's Weaponmaster.png Image:-mirrage full- Revealed Purpose.png Image:-mirrage full- Chosen Path.png Image:-mirrage full- Shepherd of Glenwood.png Image:-mirrage full- Shepherd's Advent.png Image:-mirrage full- Battle in the Surf.png Image:-mirrage full- Bond Between Two.png Image:-mirrage full- Glenwood Water Caster.png Image:-mirrage full- Two Who Dream as One.png Image:-mirrage full- Unexpected Discovery.png Image:-mirrage full- Glenwood Earth Caster.png Image:-mirrage full- Edna's Plea.png Image:-mirrage full- Chiming Sound in the Wind.png Image:-mirrage full- Lancer of Hyland.png Image:-mirrage full- Burden of Destiny.png Image:-mirrage full- With Love.png Image:-mirrage full- Twin-Blade Fencer of Glenwood.png Image:-mirrage full- Emburdened Mission.png Image:-mirrage full- How to Spend the New Year.png Image:-mirrage full- Gale Artes-User of Glenwood.png Image:-mirrage full- Bitter Resolve.png Image:-mirrage full- Glenwood Fire Caster.png Image:-mirrage full- Mark of a Pact.png Image:-mirrage full- Eastgand Villager.png Image:-mirrage full- Lord of Calamity.png Image:-mirrage full- Kimono Fitting.png Image:-mirrage full- Assistant Job.png Image:-mirrage full- Malak of Northgand.png Image:-mirrage full- A Reason to Live.png Image:-mirrage full- Aifread's First Mate.png Image:-mirrage full- Clumsy Man.png Image:-mirrage full- Siblings Spending New Year's Together.png Image:-mirrage full- Unshakable Will.png Image:-mirrage full- Twin Swordsman of Desolation.png Image:-mirrage full- Duel! Vs. Legate Exorcist.png Image:-mirrage full- Witch of Desolation.png Image:-mirrage full- The Great Witch.png Image:-mirrage full- Form of Desire.png Image:-mirrage full- Malak Artes User of Midgand.png Image:-mirrage full- Steadfast Heart.png Image:-mirrage full- Power Bestowed.png Image:-mirrage full- Dawn of Darkness.png Image:-mirrage full- Liafysian Adventurer.png Image:-mirrage full- Journey of the Three.png Image:-mirrage full- Toast to Happiness.png Image:-mirrage full- Liafysian Traveler.png Image:-mirrage full- Unchanging Days.png Image:-mirrage full- Future Bonds.png Image:-mirrage full- Savior of Liafyse.png Image:-mirrage full- Termination of Destiny.png Image:-mirrage full- Liafysian Stonecanter.png Image:-mirrage full- A Smile to Call It Even.png Image:-mirrage full- Girl from Terresia.png Image:-mirrage full- Friends Forever.png Image:-mirrage full- Repeating Melody.png Image:-mirrage full- Maiden of Granide.png Image:-mirrage full- Descender's Picture Book.png Image:-mirrage full- A Happy Moment.png Image:-mirrage full- Girl from Luminasia.png Image:-mirrage full- Under the Moonlight.png Image:-mirrage full- Voice of the World Tree.png Image:-mirrage full- Swordswoman of Midgards.png Image:-mirrage full- What I Can Do.png Image:-mirrage full- Shining Bright.png Image:-mirrage full- Weeping Lily Meadow.png Image:-mirrage full- Dual Blade Wielder.png Image:-mirrage full- Momentary Rest.png Image:-mirrage full- Beyond the Smile.png Image:-mirrage full- Resonating Heartbeat.png Image:-mirrage full- Proceeding.png Image:-mirrage full- Decision.png |-| Reward Mirrages= Image:-mirrage full- New Mirrist.png | New Mirrist (ティルナノーグの見習い鏡士) Ix Nieves Image:-mirrage full- New Mirrist Kocis.png | New Mirrist (ティルナノーグの見習い鏡士) Kocis Image:-mirrage full- New Mirrist Ix3.png | New Mirrist (ティルナノーグの見習い鏡士) Ix Nieves Image:-mirrage full- Mirrist of Tir-Na-Nog.png | Mirrist of Tir-Na-Nog (ティルナノーグの鏡士) Mileena Weiss Image:-mirrage full- Swordsman of Euclid.png | Swordsman of Euclid (ユークリッドの剣士) Cress Albane Image:-mirrage full- Hunter of Euclid.png | Hunter of Euclid (ユークリッドのハンター) Chester Burklight Image:-mirrage full- Cleric of Euclid.png | Cleric of Euclid (ユークリッドの法術士) Mint Adenade Image:-mirrage full- Witch of Lone Valley.png | Witch of Lone Valley (ローンヴァレイのウィッチ) Arche Klein Image:-mirrage full- Ancient King.png | Ancient King (いにしえの王) Dhaos Image:-mirrage full- Summoner of Euclid.png | Summoner of Euclid (ユークリッドの召喚士) Claus F. Lester Image:-mirrage full- Kunoichi of Euclid.png | Kunoichi of Euclid (ユークリッドのくノ一) Suzu Fujibayashi Image:-mirrage full- Lens Hunter of Seinegald.png | Lens Hunter of Seinegald (セインガルドのレンズハンター) Rutee Katrea Image:-mirrage full- Royal Swordsman of Seinegald.png | Royal Swordsman of Seinegald (セインガルドの王国客員剣士) Leon Magnus Image:-mirrage full- Country Boy of Fitzgald.png | Country Boy of Fitzgald (フィッツガルドの田舎者) Stahn Aileron Image:-mirrage full- Maiden of Celestia.png | Maiden of Celestia (セレスティアの少女) Meredy Image:-mirrage full- Scholar of Inferia.png | Scholar of Inferia (インフェリアの学士) Keele Zeibel Image:-mirrage full- Hunter of Inferia.png | Hunter of Inferia (インフェリアの猟師) Reid Hershel Image:-mirrage full- Martial Artist of Inferia.png | Martial Artist of Inferia (インフェリアの格闘少女) Farah Oersted Image:-mirrage full- Ice Spirit.png | Ice Spirit (氷の精霊) Celsius Image:-mirrage full- Swordsman of Seinegald.png | Swordsman of Seinegald (セインガルドの剣士) Kyle Dunamis Image:-mirrage full- Maiden of the Giant Lens.png | Maiden of the Giant Lens (巨大レンズから現われた少女) Reala Image:-mirrage full- Masked Swordsman.png | Masked Swordsman (謎の仮面剣士) Judas Image:-mirrage full- Er'ther Army Warrior.png | Er'ther Army Warrior (地上軍の戦士) Barbatos Goetia Image:-mirrage full- Swordsman of Sylvarant.png | Swordsman of Sylvarant (シルヴァラントの剣士) Lloyd Irving Image:-mirrage full- The Chosen of Sylvarant.png | The Chosen of Sylvarant (シルヴァラントの神子) Colette Brunel Image:-mirrage full- Sylvarant Scholar.png | Sylvarant Scholar (シルヴァラントの学者) Raine Sage Image:-mirrage full- The Chosen of Tethe'alla.png | The Chosen of Tethe'alla (テセアラの神子) Zelos Wilder Image:-mirrage full- Mage Knight of Heimdall.png | Mage Knight of Heimdall (ヘイムダールの魔法剣士) Mithos Image:-mirrage full- Mercenary of Sylvarant.png | Mercenary of Sylvarant (シルヴァラントの傭兵) Kratos Aurion Image:-mirrage full- Kunoichi of Tethe'alla.png | Kunoichi of Tethe'alla (テセアラのくノ一) Sheena Fujibayashi Image:-mirrage full- Magician of Sylvarant.png | Magician of Sylvarant (シルヴァラントの魔術士) Genis Sage Image:-mirrage full- Woodcutter of Tethe'alla.png | Woodcutter of Tethe'alla (テセアラの木こり少女) Presea Combatir Image:-mirrage full- Callegea Kingdom Swordsman.png | Callegea Kingdom Swordsman (カレギア王国の剣士) Veigue Lungberg Image:-mirrage full- Callegea Kingdom Artes User.png | Callegea Kingdom Artes User (カレギア王国の術使い) Hilda Rhambling Image:-mirrage full- Champion of The Legacy.png | Champion of The Legacy (遺跡船の闘士) Senel Coolidge Image:-mirrage full- Girl of The Legacy.png | Girl of The Legacy (遺跡船の少女) Shirley Fennes Image:-mirrage full- Knight of The Legacy.png | Knight of The Legacy (遺跡船の騎士) Chloe Valens Image:-mirrage full- Swordsman of Auldrant.png | Swordsman of Auldrant (オールドラントの剣士) Luke fon Fabre Image:-mirrage full- Fonic Artes-User of Auldrant.png | Fonic Artes-User of Auldrant (オールドラントの譜術士) Jade Curtiss Image:-mirrage full- Puppeteer of Auldrant.png | Puppeteer of Auldrant (オールドラントの人形士) Anise Tatlin Image:-mirrage full- Fonist of Auldrant.png | Fonist of Auldrant (オールドラントの音律士) Tear Grants Image:-mirrage full- Archer of Auldrant.png | Archer of Auldrant (オールドラントの弓使い) Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Image:-mirrage full- God-General Asch the Bloody.png | God-General Asch the Bloody (六神将 鮮血のアッシュ) Asch Image:-mirrage full- Bodyguard of Auldrant.png | Bodyguard of Auldrant (オールドラントの護衛剣士) Guy Cecil Image:-mirrage full- God-General Sync the Tempest.png | God-General Sync the Tempest (六神将 烈風のシンク) Sync Image:-mirrage full- Boy from Areulla.png | Boy from Areulla (アレウーラの少年) Caius Qualls Image:-mirrage full- Church Daughter of Areulla.png | Church Daughter of Areulla (アレウーラの教会の娘) Rubia Natwick Image:-mirrage full- Boy from Regnum.png | Boy from Regnum (レグヌムの少年) Ruca Milda Image:-mirrage full- Girl from Sania.png | Girl from Sania (サニアの少女) Illia Animi Image:-mirrage full- Magician of the Triverse.png | Magician of the Triverse (トライバースの魔術師) Kongwai Tao Image:-mirrage full- Young Knight of Regnum.png | Young Knight of Regnum (レグヌムの若き騎士) Spada Belforma Image:-mirrage full- Boy of Luin.png | Boy of Luin (ルインの少年) Emil Castagnier Image:-mirrage full- Girl of Palmacosta.png | Girl of Palmacosta (パルマコスタの少女) Marta Lualdi Image:-mirrage full- Swordsman of Terca Lumireis.png | Swordsman of Terca Lumireis (テルカ・リュミレースの剣士) Yuri Lowell Image:-mirrage full- Loyal Hound of Terca Lumireis.png | Loyal Hound of Terca Lumireis (テルカ・リュミレースの犬士) Repede Image:-mirrage full- Maiden of Terca Lumireis.png | Maiden of Terca Lumireis (テルカ・リュミレースの少女) Rita Mordio Image:-mirrage full- Vagabond of Terca Lumireis.png | Vagabond of Terca Lumireis (テルカ・リュミレースの風来坊) Raven Image:-mirrage full- Healing Artes-User of Terca Lumireis.png | Healing Artes-User of Terca Lumireis (テルカ・リュミレースの治癒術師) Estellise Sidos Heurassein Image:-mirrage full- Knight of Terca Lumireis.png | Knight of Terca Lumireis (テルカ・リュミレースの騎士) Flynn Scifo Image:-mirrage full- Boy of Terca Lumireis.png | Boy of Terca Lumireis (テルカ・リュミレースの少年) Karol Capel Image:-mirrage full- Krityan Spear User.png | Krityan Spear User (クリティア族の槍使い) Judith Image:-mirrage full- Baton User of Organica.png | Baton User of Organica (セルランドのバトン使い) Kohaku Hearts Image:-mirrage full- Dual Crossbow User of Organica.png | Dual Crossbow User of Organica (セルランドのボウガン使い) Hisui Hearts Image:-mirrage full- Soma User of Organica.png | Soma User of Organica (セルランドのソーマ使い) Kor Meteor Image:-mirrage full- Knight of Windor.png | Knight of Windor (ウィンドルの剣士) Asbel Lhant Image:-mirrage full- Grappler from Ephinea.png | Grappler from Ephinea (エフィネアの格闘術師) —Sophie Image:-mirrage full- Artes User of Fendel.png | Artes User of Fendel (フェンデルの術士) Pascal Image:-mirrage full- Healer of Windor.png | Healer of Windor (ウィンドルの治療士) Cheria Barnes Image:-mirrage full- Gunner of Windor.png | Gunner of Windor (ウィンドルの銃士) Hubert Oswell Image:-mirrage full- Martial Artist of Rieze Maxia.png | Martial Artist of Rieze Maxia (リーゼ・マクシアの拳法使い) Jude Mathis Image:-mirrage full- Lord of Spirits of Rieze Maxia.png | Lord of Spirits of Rieze Maxia (リーゼ・マクシアの精霊の主) Milla Maxwell Image:-mirrage full- Spirit Artes-User of Rieze Maxia.png | Spirit Artes-User of Rieze Maxia (リーゼ・マクシアの精霊術士) Elize Lutus Image:-mirrage full- Mercenary of Elympios.png | Mercenary of Elympios (エレンピオスの傭兵) Alvin Image:-mirrage full- Rieze Maxian Staff Wielder.png | Rieze Maxian Staff Wielder (リーゼ・マクシアの棍術使い) Leia Rolando Image:-mirrage full- Butler of Rieze Maxia.png | Butler of Rieze Maxia (リーゼ・マクシアの老執事) Rowen J. Ilbert Image:-mirrage full- Elympian Weaponmaster.png | Elympian Weaponmaster (エレンピオスの銃剣槌士) Ludger Will Kresnik Image:-mirrage full- Twinsword of Elympios.png | Twinsword of Elympios (エレンピオスの双剣士) Julius Will Kresnik Image:-mirrage full- Reigning King of Rieze Maxia.png | Reigning King of Rieze Maxia (リーゼ・マクシアを治める王) Gaius Image:-mirrage full- Great Spirit Manipulator of Dimensions.png | Great Spirit Manipulator of Dimensions (空間と重力を操る大精霊) Muzét Image:-mirrage full- Lake Epsilla's Weaponmaster.png | Lake Epsilla's Weaponmaster (ウブサーラ湖の銃剣槌士) Victor Image:-mirrage full- Shepherd of Glenwood.png | Shepherd of Glenwood (グリンウッドの導師) Sorey Image:-mirrage full- Glenwood Water Caster.png | Glenwood Water Caster (グリンウッドの水術士) Mikleo Image:-mirrage full- Glenwood Earth Caster.png | Glenwood Earth Caster (グリンウッドの地術士) Edna Image:-mirrage full- Lancer of Hyland.png | Lancer of Hyland (ハイランドの槍士) Alisha Diphda Image:-mirrage full- Twin-Blade Fencer of Glenwood.png | Twin-Blade Fencer of Glenwood (グリンウッドの二刀剣士) Rose Image:-mirrage full- Gale Artes-User of Glenwood.png | Gale Artes-User of Glenwood (グリンウッドの旋風術士) Dezel Image:-mirrage full- Glenwood Fire Caster.png | Glenwood Fire Caster (グリンウッドの火術士) Lailah Image:-mirrage full- Eastgand Villager.png | Eastgand Villager (イーストガンドの村娘) Velvet Crowe Image:-mirrage full- Malak of Northgand.png | Malak of Northgand (ノースガンドの聖隷術士) Laphicet Image:-mirrage full- Aifread's First Mate.png | Aifread's First Mate (アイフリード海賊団副長) Eizen Image:-mirrage full- Twin Swordsman of Desolation.png | Twin Swordsman of Desolation (ウェイストランドの双剣士) Rokurou Rangetsu Image:-mirrage full- Witch of Desolation.png | Witch of Desolation (ウェイストランドの魔女) Magilou Image:-mirrage full- Malak Artes User of Midgand.png | Malak Artes User of Midgand (ミッドガンドの霊槍術士) Eleanor Hume Image:-mirrage full- Liafysian Adventurer.png | Liafysian Adventurer (リアフィースの冒険者) Sara Image:-mirrage full- Liafysian Traveler.png | Liafysian Traveler (リアフィースの旅人) Kana Image:-mirrage full- Savior of Liafyse.png | Savior of Liafyse (リアフィースの救世主) Allen Image:-mirrage full- Liafysian Stonecanter.png | Liafysian Stonecanter (リアフィースの石詠み) Zephyr Image:-mirrage full- Girl from Terresia.png | Girl from Terresia (テレジアの少女) Pasca Kanonno Image:-mirrage full- Maiden of Granide.png | Maiden of Granide (グラニデの少女) Kanonno Earhart Image:-mirrage full- Girl from Luminasia.png | Girl from Luminasia (ルミナシアの少女) Kanonno Grassvalley Image:-mirrage full- Swordswoman of Midgards.png | Swordswoman of Midgards (ミッドガルズの女剣士) Rondoline E. Effenberg |-| Mirrage w/ Quotes= Image:-mirrage full- Marcus vs. Ix Fight.png | Marcus vs. Ix: Fight! (決戦!マークVSイクス) "This is the end for you, Marcus!" —Ix Nieves Image:-mirrage full- Summer Beach Flags.png | Summer Beach Flags (真夏のビーチ・フラッグス) "I got the first one!" —Ix Nieves Image:-mirrage full- The Promise to Master.png | The Promise to Master (マスターへの誓い) "I'm going to become stronger! Strong enough to protect Mistress Mileena!" —Kocis Image:-mirrage full- Cost of Awakening.png | Cost of Awakening (覚醒の代償) "This Power...! I will master it!" —Kocis Image:-mirrage full- The Arte of Mirror Reading.png | The Arte of Mirror Reading (鏡占術) "O tranquil mirror— Show us the way. Reflect some light upon us." —Mileena Weiss Image:-mirrage full- Angel at the Shore.png | Angel at the Shore (浜辺のエンジェル) "Hee hee! That tickles!" —Mileena Weiss Image:-mirrage full- EX-clipse Vocalist.png | EX-clipse Vocalist (EX-clipse ボーカル) "And we call this one... Mr. Right!" —Mileena Weiss Image:-mirrage full- Renewed Determination.png | Renewed Determination (決意、あらたに) "I'm going to save Ix!" —Mileena Weiss Image:-mirrage full- Soaring Through the Sky.png | Soaring Through the Sky (空を羽ばたいて) "It feels good to fly in the sky. I feel like I can go anywhere!" —Mileena Weiss Image:-mirrage full- Midgards Air Battle.png | Midgards Air Battle (ミッドガルズ空中戦) "Right now, I'm gonna go take down the enemy commander! The enemy underestimated us, thinking we couldn't fly!" —Cress Albane Image:-mirrage full- People to Protect.png | People to Protect (守るべき人々) ""I don't care... what your mission is. You treat people like insects, and now you'll pay the price for your cruelty!" —Cress Albane Image:-mirrage full- Moonlit Flash.png | Moonlit Flash (月夜の一閃) ""Intruders, are you? I'll be your opponent then!" —Cress Albane Image:-mirrage full- Under Pressure.png | Under Pressure (焦燥の中で) "But you've grown stronger than me, by living in a different time frame. You're tough now! I dunno... I guess I feel the need to catch up with you!" —Chester Burklight Image:-mirrage full- Undefeated.png | Undefeated (負けられない戦い) "???" —Chester Burklight Image:-mirrage full- Divine Maiden.png | Divine Maiden (清き乙女) "And that's what happened. Can you possibly believe me?" —Mint Adenade Image:-mirrage full- Smile Behind the Veil.png | Smile Behind the Veil (ベールを纏い微笑んで) "How is it? This dress... does it suit me?" —Mint Adenade Image:-mirrage full- Resurrection of Yggdrasill.png | Resurrection of Yggdrasill (ユグドラシルの復活) "???" —Mint Adenade Image:-mirrage full- Love's First Bloom.png | Love's First Bloom (芽生える恋心) "Hey, Chester...Let's go outside." —Arche Klein Image:-mirrage full- Hot Springs Break.png | Hot Springs Break (温泉でひと休み) "???" —Arche Klein Image:-mirrage full- Unleashed Seal.png | Unleashed Seal (解かれた封印) "Haha, you're a fool who is unaware that you are manipulated by the thread of destiny." —Dhaos Image:-mirrage full- Pact with Spirits.png | Pact with Spirits (精霊との契約) "???" —Claus F. Lester Image:-mirrage full- Last Tears.png | Last Tears (最後の涙) "Father... Mother... Suzu will not cry anymore. These tears shall be my last, Suzu will become an honorable ninja!" —Suzu Fujibayashi Image:-mirrage full- What Lies in One's Heart.png | What Lies in One's Heart (心の内に秘めたもの) "Idiot! You're the one who's being ridiculous!" —Rutee Katrea Image:-mirrage full- Separate Paths.png | Separate Paths (すれ違う思い) "Even if I was reborn a million times, I'd always choose the same path." —Leon Magnus Image:-mirrage full- EX-clipse Bassist.png | EX-clipse Bassist (Ex-clipse ベース) "If I'm going to do this, I'm not holding back." —Leon Magnus Image:-mirrage full- Fateful Encounter.png | Fateful Encounter (運命の出会) "So long as I have a weapon, I can beat the likes of you!" —Stahn Aileron Image:-mirrage full- Brilliant World.png | Brilliant World (光輝く世界) "We'll decide our own future, and we'll walk that path ourselves. We'll definitely live happily in this world!" —Stahn Aileron Image:-mirrage full- Misplaced Memories.png | Misplaced Memories (思い出の在り処) "Warm and calm inside... Meredy has them too. So those are memories." —Meredy Image:-mirrage full- Sharing Happiness.png | Sharing Happiness (幸せのおすそ分け) "I want everyone to be happy! I want to share this feeling!" —Meredy Image:-mirrage full- Secret Feelings.png | Secret Feelings (胸に秘めた想い) "Meredy... You're really incredible." —Keele Zeibel Image:-mirrage full- Awkward Feelings.png | Awkward Feelings (不器用な気持ち) "???" —Keele Zeibel Image:-mirrage full- To Protect the People We Love.png | To Protect the People We Love (大切な人を守るために) "Why! Why...did you save us?!" —Reid Hershel Image:-mirrage full- Dumplings Over Flowers.png | Dumplings Over Flowers (花より団子) "You're not eating that? Alright, guess I'll take care of it!" —Reid Hershel Image:-mirrage full- Strength From Conviction.png | Strength From Conviction (変わらぬ思いを強さに変えて) "By exploring their differences, they learn and change. If people can change, the world can change too... We don't need the Grand Fall!" —Reid Hershel Image:-mirrage full- The Start of the Story.png | The Start of the Story (物語のはじまり) "I don't know...! Maybe something is about to come falling from Celestia?!" —Farah Oersted Image:-mirrage full- Dancing Beneath the Petals.png | Dancing Beneath the Petals (花びら舞う並木の下で) "It's so beautiful! Meredy, come walk with me!" —Farah Oersted Image:-mirrage full- Ice and Fire.png | Ice and Fire (氷と火) "Do not come near!" —Celsius Image:-mirrage full- Reala and the World's Fate.png | Reala and the World's Fate (リアラと世界の行く末) "I believe you, Reala. We will meet again. It might take a miracle, but... I know we will." —Kyle Dunamis Image:-mirrage full- Weight of History.png | Weight of History (積み重ねた歴史) "We can stand on our own. We can make our own history without anyone's help. That's why... we don't need gods anymore!" —Kyle Dunamis Image:-mirrage full- Divine Power.png | Divine Power (聖女の力) "I... I'm the only one who can save them now. Rise into the air! Please!" —Reala Image:-mirrage full- Happy Halloween.png | Happy Halloween (ハッピーハロウィン♪) "Welcome to the Tir Na Nog Festival Party!" —Reala Image:-mirrage full- To Save the World....png | To Save the World... (世界を救うため・・・) "Chal... forgive me..." —Judas Image:-mirrage full- Progressing Madness.png | Progressing Madness (狂気の進化) "A worm like you, calling yourself a hero? Do you want to die, boy?!" —Barbatos Goetia Image:-mirrage full- Father vs. Son.png | Father vs. Son (親と子の一騎打ち) "...If it's your wish to settle things with your past, then it's my duty as your son to see it through." —Lloyd Irving Image:-mirrage full- Ordinary World.png | Ordinary World (あたりまえの世界を) "What you hope for is nothing but a dream, Mithos. Discrimination comes from the heart." —Lloyd Irving Image:-mirrage full- Moment at the Tea House.png | Moment at the Tea House (茶屋でのひと時) "???" —Lloyd Irving Image:-mirrage full- Chosen of World Regeneration.png | Chosen of World Regeneration (神子としての覚悟) "But if giving up my life as a human means that Sylvarant will be reborn, then it's almost like my life is spreading out to fill the entire world. When I think about it like that, I'm okay." —Colette Brunel Image:-mirrage full- Stardust Symphonia.png | Stardust Symphonia (星屑のシンフォニア) "Our singing and dancing is flawless! We're looking good, right?" —Colette Brunel Image:-mirrage full- Awakening of an Angel.png | Awakening of an Angel (天使への覚醒) "???" —Colette Brunel Image:-mirrage full- Otherworldly Gate.png | Otherworldly Gate (異世界の扉) "The images in my memory, the ruin I've been searching for all this time is this place." —Raine Sage Image:-mirrage full- Rescue from Danger.png | Rescue from Danger (窮地からの救出) "Oh, you know what? I changed my mind. That won't matter after we beat the snot out of you anyway." —Zelos Wilder Image:-mirrage full- Elegant Lady-killer.png | Elegant Lady-killer (麗しの色男) "Were you smitten by my beautiful face? Ahh, it's so tough being popular. Gahaha!" —Zelos Wilder Image:-mirrage full- Mithos's True Nature.png | Mithos's True Nature (ミトスの正体) "If it weren't for my sister's wishes to spare your life, I'd kill you right now." —Mithos Image:-mirrage full- Truth Revealed.png | Truth Revealed (明かされた真実) "...I am of Cruxis, the organization that guides this world. I am one of the Four Seraphim, sent forth to keep close watch over the Chosen." —Kratos Aurion Image:-mirrage full- Conquering the Trial.png | Conquering the Trial (超えなければならない試練) "???" —Sheena Fujibayashi Image:-mirrage full- Friends.png | Friends (友達) "I didn't realize how amazing you are! I'm so happy we're friends!" —Genis Sage Image:-mirrage full- Alicia's Enemy.png | Alicia's Enemy (アリシアの仇) "Alicia! He killed you?! Please, tell me what happened!" —Presea Combatir Image:-mirrage full- Fists do the Talking.png | Fists do the Talking (拳の話り合) "You don't know a damn thing about me!" —Veigue Lungberg Image:-mirrage full- Moonlit Invitation.png | Moonlit Invitation (月夜の誘い) "???" —Veigue Lungberg Image:-mirrage full- One's Desire.png | One's Desire (望んでいたもの) "...I...never got to call her mother, not even once..." —Hilda Rhambling Image:-mirrage full- To Say the Words.png | To Say the Words (思いを届けるために) "...I trust you, Shirley." —Senel Coolidge Image:-mirrage full- Seaside Interlude.png | Seaside Interlude (海上でのひととき) "As a Marine I protected the sea, but it's nice to get to enjoy it like this once in a while." —Senel Coolidge Image:-mirrage full- Birth of a New Merines.png | Birth of a New Merines (新たなメルネスの誕生) "I am the Merines. I hear the voice of the Nerifes, and I am the agent of its will." —Shirley Fennes Image:-mirrage full- Settling with the Past.png | Settling with the Past (過去との決着) "Just... Let me just stay here like this, for a little while." —Chloe Valens Image:-mirrage full- Luke's Resolve.png | Luke's Resolve (ルークの決意) "With this, I say goodbye to who I've been." —Luke fon Fabre Image:-mirrage full- The Future Can Be Chosen.png | The Future Can Be Chosen (未来は選べる) "It doesn't matter if you accept me or not. Here I am. Alive!" —Luke fon Fabre Image:-mirrage full- Firm Confidence.png | Firm Confidence (確固たる自信) "???" —Luke fon Fabre Image:-mirrage full- Jade the Necromancer.png | Jade the Necromancer (死霊使いジェイド) "Allow me..." —Jade Curtiss Image:-mirrage full- Distorted Ideology.png | Distorted Ideology (歪んだ思想) "???" —Jade Curtiss Image:-mirrage full- Fon Master Ion's Guardian.png | Fon Master Ion's Guardian (導師イオンの守護役) "Poor Ion... It's all my fault... And now he's dead...!" —Anise Tatlin Image:-mirrage full- Battle of Eldrant Eve.png | Battle of Eldrant Eve (エルドラント突入前夜) "...You idiot. I'm going to keep on watching you, too." —Tear Grants Image:-mirrage full- Feelings of Gratitude.png | Feelings of Gratitude (感謝の気持ち) "Thank you, for everything. I hope it suits your taste." —Tear Grants Image:-mirrage full- Knights of Lorelei.png | Knights of Lorelei (ローレライの騎士) "Then I've lost all respect for you. You talk about free will, and yet you don't have any of your own!" —Tear Grants Image:-mirrage full- Overcoming Doubts.png | Overcoming Doubts (不安を乗り越えて) "Well, there are some things that frighten even me." —Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Image:-mirrage full- Form of Pure Love.png | Form of Pure Love (純愛の形) "???" —Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Image:-mirrage full- Replica and Original.png | Replica and Original (レプリカと被験者) "Could he possibly be any more of a nuisance?!" —Asch Image:-mirrage full- Utmost Feelings.png | Utmost Feelings (精一杯の気持ち) "???" —Asch Image:-mirrage full- One-of-a-Kind-Friend.png | One-of-a-Kind Friend (唯一無二のマブダチ) "You could at least look happy to see me after I went to the trouble of waiting here for you." —Guy Cecil Image:-mirrage full- Fon Master's Replica.png | Fon Master's Replica (導師のレプリカ) "A replica that can't serve as a replacement is nothing more than garbage..." —Sync Image:-mirrage full- United Attack.png | United Attack (力を合わせて) "???" —Caius Qualls Image:-mirrage full- Together Forever.png | Together Forever (いつまでも一緒に) "Caius, somehow you're pretty cool..." —Rubia Natwick Image:-mirrage full- Power Awakening.png | Power Awakening (力の目覚め) "I... I can do it! Uwaaaaahhh!!" —Ruca Milda Image:-mirrage full- Stubborn Tears.png | Stubborn Tears (天邪鬼な涙) "Dimwit Ruca! All you do is make people worry!" —Illia Animi Image:-mirrage full- The Pair Enjoying the Festival.png | The Pair Enjoying the Festival (賑わいを楽しむ二人) "???" —Illia Animi Image:-mirrage full- Soul Salvation.png | Soul Salvation (魂の救済) "I'm sorry, but there is no 'next' for you." —Kongwai Tao Image:-mirrage full- Fantastic View.png | Fantastic View (幻想的な空間) "???" —Kongwai Tao Image:-mirrage full- How to Be a Knight.png | How to Be a Knight (騎士の在り方) "Let the blade in your heart become a shield for others!' Those are the words I was taught. Get back before you get hurt." —Spada Belforma Image:-mirrage full- Life as Ratatosk.png | Life as Ratatosk (ラタトスクとして生きる決意) "Don't you see? I am you. You and I have to take responsibility for what we've done." —Emil Castagnier Image:-mirrage full- Lack of Courage.png | Lack of Courage (なけなしの 『勇気』) "???" —Emil Castagnier Image:-mirrage full- Never Apart.png | Never Apart (離れたくない) "I don't care if you're a summon spirit. I know who you really are. You've always tried your best, and that's the Emil I love." —Marta Lualdi Image:-mirrage full- Lovely Mademoiselle.png | Lovely Mademoiselle (ラブリーマドモワゼル) "Is everyone ready? Let's execute to perfection!" —Marta Lualdi Image:-mirrage full- Yuri and Flynn's Duel.png | Yuri and Flynn's Duel (ユーリとフレンの一騎打ち) "There are places in each of us the other can't reach." —Yuri Lowell Image:-mirrage full- Serious Match.png | Serious Match (本気の勝負) "If you're my opponent I don't need to hold back. Let's go, Repede!" —Yuri Lowell Image:-mirrage full- Path of a Criminal.png | Path of a Criminal (罪人の道) "Intend to? I already have." —Yuri Lowell Image:-mirrage full- Journey from the Lower Quarter.png | Journey from the Lower Quarter (下町からの旅立ち) "Nice one, Repede." —Yuri Lowell Image:-mirrage full- Bringing Smiles to Children.png | Bringing Smiles to Children (子供たちに笑顔を) "Let's go, Repede! Time to deliver the next gift!" —Yuri Lowell Image:-mirrage full- Meeting the Genius Mage.png | Meeting the Genius Mage (天才魔導士との出会い) "Thieves... Be gone!" —Rita Mordio Image:-mirrage full- Praying at the Shrine.png | Praying at the Shrine (絵馬で願掛け) "So this thing is supposed to grant wishes somehow... Is the picture some kind of formula?" —Rita Mordio Image:-mirrage full- Way of the Sniper.png | Way of the Sniper (我が道を行く狙撃者) "???" — Rita Mordio Image:-mirrage full- Honorable Survivor.png | Honorable Survivor (生還とケジメ) "I didn't think I cared that much about livin', but before I knew it, I was waist-deep in all this." —Raven Image:-mirrage full- Love-Filled Gifts.png | Love-Filled Gifts (愛情を詰め込んだ贈り物) "Pheeew, homemade cake sure is a lot of work... But, this is it! The shape of my love!" —Raven Image:-mirrage full- Living a False Life.png | Living a False Life (偽りの命の使い方) "Schwann Oltorain, First Captain of the Imperial Knights. Ready to do battle." —Raven Image:-mirrage full- Child of the Full Moon.png | Child of the Full Moon (満月の子) "I want to be myself! I want to keep on living!" —Estellise Sidos Heurassein Image:-mirrage full- Luminous Gown.png | Luminous Gown (透き通す光をドレスに浴びて) "They say the chiming of that bell brings happiness. How romantic..." —Estellise Sidos Heurassein Image:-mirrage full- Shared Ambitions.png | Shared Ambitions (志を同じくする者) "We are knights! Knights who protect people with our blades!" —Flynn Scifo Image:-mirrage full- Growing Up.png | Growing Up (少年の成長) "I gotta do this... I gotta do it now..." —Karol Capel Image:-mirrage full- Small Santa Claus.png | Small Santa Claus (小さなサンタクロース) "???" —Karol Capel Image:-mirrage full- Duty.png | Duty (役目) "...This is the path I have chosen." —Judith Image:-mirrage full- Will to Live.png | Will to Live (生きていてほしい) "???" —Kohaku Hearts Image:-mirrage full- Dancing on the Snowy Stage.png | Dancing on the Snowy Stage (舞降る雪の中のステージ) "I’ll do my best up on stage! Let’s hear some noise!" —Kohaku Hearts Image:-mirrage full- Seeing Things Through.png | Seeing Things Through (見届ける覚悟) "???" —Hisui Hearts Image:-mirrage full- To Protect Her Smile.png | To Protect Her Smile (その笑顔を守るため) "???" —Kor Meteor Image:-mirrage full- All in This Together.png | All in This Together (最後まで一緒) "We're all in this together, Sophie. So just promise that you won't do anything foolish." —Asbel Lhant Image:-mirrage full- EX-clipse Drummer.png | EX-clipse Drummer (EX-clipse ドラム) "We can't let them beat us! Let's put on a great show!" —Asbel Lhant Image:-mirrage full- Decision to Coexist.png | Decision to Coexist (共に生きる選択) "Then...I guess I'll take your hand." —Asbel Lhant Image:-mirrage full- Second Encounter.png | Second Encounter (2度目の出会) "It's like looking at something that's very precious to me." —Sophie Image:-mirrage full- Trick or Treat.png | Trick or Treat (とりっくおあとりーと!) "Let's go together, Laphicet. We'll get lots of candy!" —Sophie Image:-mirrage full- Feelings Toward Fourier.png | Feelings Toward Fourier (フーリエへの想い) "But I...I love her, ya know? I just wish she knew that." —Pascal Image:-mirrage full- Mischievous Witch.png | Mischievous Witch (イタズラ好きな魔女) "???" —Pascal Image:-mirrage full- Seven-Year Gap.png | Seven-Year Gap (七年間の隙間) "I wanted to come see you, but I was worried you wouldn't want me there, so I didn't." —Cheria Barnes Image:-mirrage full- Rendezvous.png | Rendezvous (待ち合わせ) "This time, for sure...! I'll give these chocolates to Asbel!" —Cheria Barnes Image:-mirrage full- An Outfit to Die For.png | An Outfit to Die For (胸高鳴る衣装を着て) "Today will be another big show! As always, I’m putting everything I’ve got into it!" —Cheria Barnes Image:-mirrage full- For Lhant's Sake.png | For Lhant's Sake (故郷ラントのために) "Men! Spread out and attack! Drive the Fendelians back!" —Hubert Oswell Image:-mirrage full- Jack O' Lantern's Guidance.png | Jack O' Lantern's Guidance (ジャックオーランタンの導き) "???" —Hubert Oswell Image:-mirrage full- The Strength to Resist.png | The Strength to Resist (抗う力) "Isn't that right... Milla?!" —Jude Mathis Image:-mirrage full- Hot Blood! Beach Volleyball.png | Hot Blood! Beach Volleyball (熱血！ビーチバレー) "I won't let you decide! Leave it to me!" —Jude Mathis Image:-mirrage full- Milla Descends on Fennmont.png | Milla Descends on Fennmont (イル・ファンに舞降りたミラ) "Just keep quiet, and I won't need to hurt you." —Milla Maxwell Image:-mirrage full- Yuletide Visitor.png | Yuletide Visitor (月夜の訪問者) "I have presents for all the good boys and girls." —Milla Maxwell Image:-mirrage full- Better With Friends than Alone.png | Better With Friends than Alone (イル・ファンに舞降りたミラ) "I know that I definitely don't want to stop. That's for sure! I want to keep on learning more, and I want to make some new friends!" —Elize Lutus Image:-mirrage full- The Perfect Gift.png | The Perfect Gift (幸せのプレゼント) "My pinkist power will bring joy to the world!" —Elize Lutus Image:-mirrage full- Devour! Teepo Eater!.png | Devour! Teepo Eater! (捕喰!ティポっとイーター!) "???" —Elize Lutus Image:-mirrage full- Suddenly Appearing Man.png | Suddenly Appearing Man (突如現れた男) "Save the chit-chat for later. Your lovely lady friend's about to set sail, you know." —Alvin Image:-mirrage full- Giving 100%.png | Giving 100% (がんばること) "We're working our butts off to save the world, and you think it's funny to stand in our way?" —Leia Rolando Image:-mirrage full- Fierce Battle! Beach Volleyball.png | Fierce Battle! Beach Volleyball (激戦！ビーチバレー) "Alright! This will Settle it!" —Leia Rolando Image:-mirrage full- Atonement.png | Atonement (償うべき罪) "Let us build a new future for Rashugal. Together." —Rowen J. Ilbert Image:-mirrage full- It's a Promise.png | It's a Promise (約束) "You gotta promise me we're gonna go to the Land of Canaan together." —Elle Mel Marta Image:-mirrage full- Soul Purification.png | Soul Purification (悲しき覚悟) "Uoooo-o!" —Ludger Will Kresnik Image:-mirrage full- Listening to the Bell Sound.png | Listening to the Bell Sound (鐘の音に耳を澄まして) "???" —Ludger Will Kresnik Image:-mirrage full- The Final Trial.png | The Final Trial (最後の試験) "If that's the case, let me be your big brother one last time. I need to see for myself if you're strong enough to see this through." —Julius Will Kresnik Image:-mirrage full- Enjoying New Year's Day.png | Enjoying New Year's Day (元旦を楽しむ二人と一匹) "???" —Julius Will Kresnik Image:-mirrage full- The World of Possibility.png | The World of Possibility (可能性の世界) "So the possibility existed for us to be friends." —Gaius Image:-mirrage full- Sincere Feelings.png | Sincere Feelings (誠意を込めた気持ち) "???" —Gaius Image:-mirrage full- Important Things.png | Important Things (大切なもの) "You all get along so well with Milla. I thought this would make you like me more, too." —Muzét Image:-mirrage full- Form of Affection.png | Form of Affection (親愛の形) "???" —Muzét Image:-mirrage full- Revealed Purpose.png | Revealed Purpose (明らかになる目的) "Exactly! I'm the future version of you! And now I shall become the real you!" —Victor Image:-mirrage full- Chosen Path.png | Chosen Path (選んだ道) "I killed my father and brother for this power!" —Victor Image:-mirrage full- Shepherd's Advent.png | Shepherd's Advent (導師誕生) "That's why... I shall become the Shepherd!" —Sorey Image:-mirrage full- Battle in the Surf.png | Battle in the Surf (波打ち際の水合戦) "How about it, Mikleo?" —Sorey Image:-mirrage full- Bond Between Two.png | Bond Between Two (二人の絆) "Lord of Water! Luzrov Rulay!" —Sorey Image:-mirrage full- Two Who Dream as One.png | Two Who Dream as One (夢、共にする二人) "Do you really think this is your dream alone?" —Mikleo Image:-mirrage full- Unexpected Discovery.png | Unexpected Discovery (思わぬ巡り合わせ) "???" —Mikleo Image:-mirrage full- Edna's Plea.png | Edna's Plea (エドナのおねだり) "Hey mister, Edna's so lonely... She could use a big hug..." —Edna Image:-mirrage full- Chiming Sound in the Wind.png | Chiming Sound in the Wind (風に揺れ鳴る音) "???" —Edna Image:-mirrage full- Burden of Destiny.png | Burden of Destiny (宿命を背負うもの) "Well, I'm from the capital, Ladylake, the Kingdom of Highland." —Alisha Diphda Image:-mirrage full- With Love.png | With Love (思いをのせて) "If my singing can bring joy to others, then..." —Alisha Diphda Image:-mirrage full- Emburdened Mission.png | Emburdened Mission (背負った使命) "May these weary bones find peaceful rest." —Rose Image:-mirrage full- How to Spend the New Year.png | How to Spend the New Year (正月の過ごし方) "???" —Rose Image:-mirrage full- Bitter Resolve.png | Bitter Resolve (悲しき覚悟) "That's right... And to take my revenge against you, I would do it all again in a heartbeat!" —Dezel Image:-mirrage full- Mark of a Pact.png | Mark of a Pact (風に揺れ鳴る音) "Please! You mustn't attempt to carry the burden entirely alone! In its enormity, it will surely wound you! And then... once more..." —Lailah Image:-mirrage full- Lord of Calamity.png | Lord of Calamity (災禍の顕主) "I am corruption made flesh! Velvet, the Lord of Calamity!" —Velvet Crowe Image:-mirrage full- Kimono Fitting.png | Kimono Fitting (着物の着付け) "Here, hold still just another second." —Velvet Crowe Image:-mirrage full- Assistant Job.png | Assistant Job (アシスタントのお仕事) "Why do I have to be the one doing this… Here, need a quick break? Drink this." —Velvet Crowe Image:-mirrage full- A Reason to Live.png | A Reason to Live (生きている理由) "That's why I care about you, Velvet! I'll protect you for my own sake!" —Laphicet Image:-mirrage full- Clumsy Man.png | Clumsy Man (不器用な男) "I'm settling this my way! Right here, right now! Stay out of this!" —Eizen Image:-mirrage full- Siblings Spending New Year's Together.png | Siblings Spending New Year's Together (兄妹で過ごす正月) "Hm... On cold days, warming up like this isn't bad at all." —Eizen Image:-mirrage full- Unshakable Will.png | Unshakable Will (揺るがぬ意志) "???" —Eizen Image:-mirrage full- Duel! Vs. Legate Exorcist.png | Duel! Vs. Legate Exorcist (決闘！特等対魔士) "And when it does, then he will have earned the name "Kurogane Stormquell." —Rokurou Rangetsu Image:-mirrage full- The Great Witch.png | The Great Witch (大魔法使い) "I am a witch, for whom the universe is a plaything, and the souls of men but motes! Oh, but if it's a name you need... Call me Miss Magilou!" —Magilou Image:-mirrage full- Form of Desire.png | Form of Desire (欲望の形) "???" —Magilou Image:-mirrage full- Steadfast Heart.png | Steadfast Heart (まっすぐな心) "I vow to challenge you, daemon Velvet!" —Eleanor Hume Image:-mirrage full- Power Bestowed.png | Power Bestowed (授かった力) "Go! Nibelung Valesti!" —Eleanor Hume Image:-mirrage full- Dawn of Darkness.png | Dawn of Darkness (暗黒が生まれし刻) "???" —Dark Turtlez Image:-mirrage full- Journey of the Three.png | Journey of the Three (❝三人❞の旅路) "I know that an incredible adventure awaits us!" —Sara Image:-mirrage full- Toast to Happiness.png | Toast to Happiness (嬉しい乾杯♪) "What a fun party! Cheers!" —Sara Image:-mirrage full- Unchanging Days.png | Unchanging Days (変わらない日々) "H-Hey! Let me go, Zephyr! And stop yanking my hood!" —Kana Image:-mirrage full- Future Bonds.png | Future Bonds (絆の未来) "???" —Kana Image:-mirrage full- Termination of Destiny.png | Termination of Destiny (因果の決着) "???" —Allen Image:-mirrage full- A Smile to Call It Even.png | A Smile to Call It Even (“おあいこ "の笑顔) "Maybe I didn't pick the most direct route, but... I brought you home to everyone... And that makes me happy..." —Zephyr Image:-mirrage full- Friends Forever.png | Friends Forever (ずっと、仲間) "You all are... I'm so happy... Waaaah!" —Pasca Kanonno Image:-mirrage full- Repeating Melody.png | Repeating Melody (メロディを重ねて) "???" —Pasca Kanonno Image:-mirrage full- Descender's Picture Book.png | Descender's Picture Book (ディセンダーの絵本) "Oh, it's you! I was so engrossed in my book, I didn't see you!" —Kanonno Earhart Image:-mirrage full- A Happy Moment.png | A Happy Moment (幸せなひととき) "Uwah, what a beautiful cake! This celebration day is wonderful!" —Kanonno Earheart Image:-mirrage full- Under the Moonlight.png | Under the Moonlight (月明かりの下で) "???" —Kanonno Earhart Image:-mirrage full- Voice of the World Tree.png | Voice of the World Tree (世界樹の声) "???" —Kanonno Grassvalley Image:-mirrage full- What I Can Do.png | What I Can Do (私にできること) "I don't want to fight you, but..." —Rondoline E. Effenberg Image:-mirrage full- Shining Bright.png | Shining Bright (かがやくために) "Hee hee! I'm gonna give them a little something extra today!" —Haruka Amami Image:-mirrage full- Weeping Lily Meadow.png | Weeping Lily Meadow (鈴蘭の丘) "How did this earring...? In any case, its sparkle will no doubt soon be dimmed, ere it is next bloodied..." —Lenneth F Image:-mirrage full- Dual Blade Wielder.png | Dual Blade Wielder (二刀流の所持者) "Damn it! This isn't the time for uncertainty! Starburst... STREAM!" —Kirito Image:-mirrage full- Momentary Rest.png | Momentary Rest (ひとときの休息) "He's sleeping so comfortably... Such a careless guy." —Asuna Image:-mirrage full- Beyond the Smile.png | Beyond the Smile (笑顔の先に) "???" —Uzuki Shimamura Image:-mirrage full- Resonating Heartbeat.png | Resonating Heartbeat (共鳴する鼓動) "???" —Ranko Kanzaki Image:-mirrage full- Proceeding.png | Proceeding (進むべき道) "Mission accomplished. Let's go home." —Alisa Illinichina Amiella Image:-mirrage full- Decision.png | Decision (決断) "It's my responsibility! So... I'll decide for myself what I'm going to do!" —Claire Victorious References